Who's that Man in the Mirror
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: It is time for Harry to make a desperate change in his life before things go in a downward spiral. Thanks to a witch's curse, he now has one week to change his ways and regain the love from his wife and two sons, or never be in their lives again.
1. Curse

_**Summary: It is time for Harry to make a desperate change in his life before things go in a downward spiral. Thanks to a witch's curse, he now has one week to change his ways and regain the love from his wife and two sons, or never be in their lives again.**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; this goes for all of my stories. Also characters are OOC**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1:

The Curse

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The low sound of a drum pounded in his mind as he slowly woke up. A noticeable dent could be felt next to him in his cozy bed. At first he hoped it was his wife, but he remembered that she refused to share the bed with him during the past few days. Instead it was some stranger he picked up at the bar last night. He was sorely tempted to sleep with her, but thoughts of having sex with someone other than is wife- in their marriage bed- caused him to change his mind.

She turned over and draped her arm around his shirtless body as a hint that she wanted him. Harry shoved her arm back and turned away.

Thanks to a heavy hangover, the thoughts that infiltrated mind were painful. Harry never understood how is happy life went from great to something more horrible than Voldemort himself. Everything was going well during the first few years of marriage, but after James came along Ginny seemed to be more depressed while his work load increased.

No matter how many times Harry tried to explain to her that duty called, and if he worked hard he could be the next Head Auror, Ginny would still get mad. Usually their fights ended like this typical night: Ginny would go to stay with her mother while he went out to drown his troubles in cheap booze and entertainment.

"Are we going to sleep together or not," called the lady, grabbing Harry's attention. He turned back around and was able to get a good look of her through his blurry vision. She had blonde hair, with dark color roots, and a sunken face making Harry wonder how much he had to drink to bring her home.

"Look you floozy, I gave you a bed to sleep in for the night so now get packing and go somewhere." Harry did not mean to sound so cold, but he needed to be a lone with his thoughts and headache.

The lady sat up in bed and thumped him angrily on the arm. "I will not be talked to that way Harry Potter; yes I know your name," she added at the look Harry gave her. Harry did not remember if he told her his name, and merely figured that she was a muggle. "I know about you past and current situation. You are a changed man and if you do not go back to your old ways something terrible will happen."

Harry looked her dead in the eyes and belched out a cruel laugh. The lady pushed him back and jumped out of the bed.

Too tired to put on his glasses, Harry could only make out the woman pulling something from her discarded bag; he vaguely assumed it was a wand.

"You have one week to undo the wrongs you have placed on your family or you will die a horrible death." She spat out the last word and a mysterious yellow light snaked itself from her wand and engulfed Harry briefly before going out. With a smirk, or Harry thought was a smirk, the woman apparated out of his bedroom.

Harry did not seem too fazed about the strange words; instead he pounded his pillow and fell back asleep. Unbeknownst to him, while in his slumber Harry caressed the spot that should have been occupied by his wife.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I hope I have captured your interest.**_


	2. Signs

_**A/N: Updates will be slower thanks to the prison known as school! I will try to update each week for there is like three more chapters left of this story.**_

_**Also I have a new tumblr account dedicated to information on my stories like sneak previews, status of the chapters, and when a chapter will be updated or new story started. So check it out! : ) (look for www. selesteant. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2:

Signs

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry did not wake up again until six am. He crawled up out of bed with great difficulty thanks to the hangover that pained his head.

Stumbling in to the kitchen, Harry passed a mirror hanging on the wall. At first he stopped to look at the pictures of James and Al surrounding the glass. They looked happy during various acts; some included Ginny hugging them, but none of them contained Harry in them. He looked away into the main glass and jumped back in surprise. His messy black hair was sticking up in random direction while a 5 o'clock shadow was blossoming on his chin. His eyes were blood shot to match his gruff look.

Harry snorted at his reflection and continued towards the kitchen where a hangover potion was waiting for him. Right when he opened the potion cabinet he noticed the familiar vial was missing amongst the other remedies. Angrily, Harry slammed the cabinet and went to stake out a cup for water while the sound of glass breaking tinkled from the potion cabinet.

After a glass of cool water he felt slightly better, but he was still angry at the fact his over used potion vial was not there. Harry made to sit down at the kitchen table when a brown owl soared in through his kitchen window. The owl took a seat on the table while Harry opened the note.

_I have decided to stay with my mother much longer. Do not come by for I do not want to see; like it matters for I rarely see you. James and Al are doing fine, but once again do I really know if you care? _

_Your Wife,_

_Ginny_

Harry crumbled the note in to a paper ball and tossed it at the owl who squawked in anger.

"Like I really give a crap…" Harry paused to grab at his chest for a dull pain shot through his lungs while temporarily knocking the breath out of him. He fell back against the counter and slid on to the floor until the pain slowly faded.

For some reason, the words of what the witch stated ran through his mind as he stood back up.

_Maybe the witch did this_.

Harry let out a gruff laugh before leaving the kitchen to freshen up for work. Not once did he think about what Ginny had to say, or the question she asked at the end. His main problem, as he stepped in to fireplace to floo to the ministry, was the dull pain that throbbed in his right arm.

"Hey Harry," greeted Ron quietly as he entered the Auror Headquarters main office. In the middle of the circular room was a small desk for the secretary; she marked down that Harry was late and snorted as he walked past her. Harry did not worry about this, for he simply winked at her and watched as she erased the mark.

"Ron," he called back, hinting that he was not in the mood to talk. Harry started to walk down to his office space, which he happened to share with Ron, when another Auror stopped him and handed over a file. Harry sorted through it and grinned for it was a big case that could earn him brownie points with the retiring Head Auror.

Ron, who watched as Harry thumbed through the papers, had no plans of backing down for he asked, "So how are things going?"

They entered their reasonably sized office as Harry closed the file to study the name. A small laugh accidentally escaped from him; he knew that Molly said something to Ron and asked him to gain more information. Harry opened his mouth to let out a rude and sarcastic reply when a small red dot fell upon the manila folder.

Slowly Harry raised a hand to his nose only to feel something sticky; after one glance at his bloody hand, Harry grabbed a tissue from Ron's desk and applied it, along with pressure, to his nose.

_Must have been some curse, _he mused to himself as Ron looked worried at him.

"Harry that looks…"

"What the hell is your problem man," shouted George as he barged inside. With one look at his younger brother, Ron scampered out after applying a silencing charm and closing the door.

Harry, who was now sitting back in his chair with his head tilted back, rolled his eyes and informed, "this is a professional atmosphere and family issues should not be brought up."

"Well when your _family issues _have my sister crying, my nephews upset, and the entire family worried, then I don't give a damn where I am at to bring 'em up!"

"Ginny is crying?" He asked this with so much concern that he could not cover it up from his brother-in-law. Without notice, his bloody nosed stopped so Harry cleaned up the mess and tossed the tissues into the trash.

George also sensed the change in Harry's tone and quickly asked, "What is going on Harry?"

"Look ask your sister, she is the one with the problem against me." Both guys realized the childish sounds behind his words, but neither dared to state this. However, Harry did square his shoulders more while George's hand twitched over his wand.

To make matters worse, Harry could feel the familiar rush of warm blood from his nose again and grabbed another tissue to stop it.

George took this moment of weakness to step closer to Harry and state, "You better start treating her better or I will…"

Harry did not give him a chance to finish before blasting George back several feet away. His anger was rising as the warm liquid continued to flow. Along with these feelings the sense of queasiness overtook him, and Harry prayed not to vomit in front of George.

"If you do anything, I swear I will have you arrested and…"

Pain racked his arm like he was being jabbed with the sharpest of knives. Harry grabbed the desk for support, but he slipped and fell to the floor instead.

The last thing he heard was George's footsteps rushing towards his aid. The last thing he felt was more pain that now spread to his arm and legs leaving him to convulse slightly. The last thing he saw was images of Ginny and the kids before everything went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
